


The Armory's Deadliest Weapon

by hirusen



Series: Liam Deklon: Assassin Of The Light [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hugs, Language, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Everyone thinks that it's the guns that are the deadliest things to come from the Black Armory, but he knows better.





	The Armory's Deadliest Weapon

Ada-1 heard laughter echoing from the stairwell before they grew louder, heading for her. She enjoyed the quiet better than most Guardians' company, but when she spared a glance to whomever was coming to see her--undoubtedly for more weapon frames--she felt a familiar warmth spread through her body, and if she could smile, she knew she would be.

The Hero of the Red War. Defender of the Infinite Forest. Waker of the Warmind. The Chosen One.

His company, strangely, she enjoyed. Even when they first encountered each other, his calm and relaxed manner seemed to have rubbed off on her at the time; she was still clearly agitated, but she didn't go for the concealed weapon she had on her while they talked. He smiled warmly to Ada when he and a Guardian she didn't see too often finally approached her, the one she enjoyed the attention of waiting for the one he was with, both of them watching as they transmatted away as soon as they picked out the weapon frames they wanted to create.

"How's the Armory been, Ada?" Liam asked as he took a peak at the book in front of her, seeing that she was now on a different page than the last time he was here. "New faces are eager to get a hold of our weapons, and they've been coming steadily." Liam smiled at that; he had been hoping that the mere rumor that the Black Armory was back, along with people getting wrecked with their guns, would get some more foot traffic her away, even more so now that Drifter had set up shop in the Annex.

"Heard anything from Spider? I've heard he's needed new guns for his underlings." Ada-1 giggled softly at that. "You've always been so interested in that." "In my allies?" Liam asked, stepping around Ada to examine one of the journals the Exo had, being careful to not damage the binding or pages in any way as he fingered through. "Is he that for you? The Spider?" Liam shrugged. "He's a good business partner, and he hasn't screwed me on a deal, so I've got no issue with him." "Do you like him the same way as Drifter?"

Liam chuckled. "Well, I'm certainly not shagging Spider, so no." Liam glanced over to Ada then. "But I do trust him completely. And I like his company as much as I enjoy Drifter's." That had her interest. "Why?" "Is he the kingpin of the Shore? Yes. Is he someone with more common sense would  ** _not_** trust for a microsecond? Yes. Do I care about any of that? No." Gently placing the book back, Liam turned to face Ada, who had paused in her near constant typing to stare at him. "Spider is straightforward and honest about what he wants from me; he doesn't beat around the bush and he's perfectly happy to kill you if you try to fuck him over. Bluntness like that, I can respect; plus, it doesn't hurt that he's actually let me see a good handful of his personal treasures."

Ada gave him a puzzled look. Surely Spider didn't have  _THAT_ much trust in a Guardian, did he? "Believe me, I was surprised about it too. But, I like him, and he knows it." "And what if you like him because he has you wrapped around his finger?" "Then he has me wrapped around his finger." Now Ada was really starting to question the level sanity of Liam had left. "I understand what you're thinking, but if I personally like someone--no matter the level I like them--it doesn't matter to me if I'm at someone's beck and call. I'm more than happy to help out a friend than I am someone I hate."

Well, that made logical sense. "So, you have a different level of friendship with Drifter than you do Spider?" Liam nodded his head. "After all, Drifter and I are dating, so I'm more willing to help him first if they were to both ask for my help at the same time." Ada stepped closer then. "And...what about your relationship with Cayde?" Liam stiffened and glanced to his feet. "I heard you two were very close." "...More than that, actually." Liam spoke as he reached up and tenderly traced the edge of the ring that he wore constantly around his neck; a silver band with a black spade and a red heart side-by-side.

"What was the relationship?" "We were..." Liam licked his lips, his eyes fluttering close as he took a slow breath; he was waiting for the pain of thinking about Cayde again to lessen. "We were engaged to be married." He said, grasping the ring into his hand. Ada felt her body run cold.

She knew that the Hero of the Red War and the Hunter Vanguard were close, but to realize that Liam had lost the love of his life in the Prison...

"I'm sorry." Liam gave her a soft smile. "You didn't know. You weren't here when we announced the engagement, and most people haven't mentioned it since Cayde passed away." "...How long were you two together?" "Four years, though it feels like longer." Liam quickly answered, a pain in his eyes that Ada didn't know how to fix. "When did you two announce the engagement?" "The last day of the first Crimson Days; we had been dating in secret ever since I took out the Darkness in the heart of the Black Garden, but we became public after the Red War. We realized just how close we were to losing each other for good; plus, Cayde's not that great at keeping secrets, and he had been keeping this one for long enough."

Ada didn't know what to say. "...You know I like you, right?" "Excuse me?" Liam giggled, taking a couple steps closer to her. "I like you." "Like you do with Spider and Drifter?" "Leaning a little more like I do with Drifter, but yeah." "...What are you implying?" Ada wasn't interested in dating. She had work to do. "Remember a little while back? I came in looking for a new frame to work on and you asked 'see anything you like'?" "I do." Ada-1 crossed her arms then, leveling a stiff look at Liam, "I also remember seeing your lips move, but I couldn't make out what you said."

"I said yes I do." Oh? "And what did you like?" "You." He stated and Ada felt herself get flustered. "Listen, the weapons of the Black Armory...no one can deny their beauty, but I tend to disagree with most people about what the deadliest weapon is." "Well, everyone has a preference of what weapon they prefer to wield." "But you see, that's where the argument ends for me because the most dangerous thing in the Black Armory isn't its guns...it's you." "Me?"

Liam hummed, stepping closer and now in Ada's personal space. "You're cunning, resilient, and beautiful as your tongue is sharp." Ada's glad that Exo's can't blush. "You see, it's not a gun or some other weapon that's the most dangerous thing the Armory has to offer; the most dangerous thing is you, and I enjoy that about you...very much." "B-But I thought..." Liam smiled warmly with a soft laugh. "My interest does lie in men, but I'd have to be one hell of an idiot to not see the most gorgeous masterpiece the Armory has for the pleasure of the eye."

She shoved at the Hunter's shoulder roughly, a noise of embarrassment and disgust leaving her, but Liam didn't seem to mind. "Be careful, Ada! He's a smooth one!" They turned to see Drifter peeking his head from around the corner, a wide smirk on his lips before he vanished almost as quick as he showed up. "I'm going to kill him one of these days." "Lots of people have tried, Ada, I don't think it's working." He smiled brightly when he got her to laugh. "Oh, before I forget." Liam started, holding his hand out and Ada watched as Aiden appeared, transmatting something into his Guardian's hand before popping away again.

"It's not much, but it's a start, right?" He said as he offered the five Black Armory papers he's found so far. Ada's eyes seemed to light up more upon seeing them, eagerly but carefully taking them from him. "Thank you so much!" She spun around then, setting them on top of the page she had been reading from, and began to type again. Liam chuckled and quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze. "I'll be back with more as soon as I can." "Thank you, Guardian; you have no idea how much this means to me." "I actually have an idea of how much, and please, call me Liam when we're alone."

Ada was stunned. Of the few Guardians that she did tolerate more than the others, none of them bothered to try and create a deeper relationship with her; Liam was the first to do so. "...Of course...Liam." His smile reached his eyes and still kept going.


End file.
